


We Could Be Immortals (Just Not For Long)

by jadeWillowtree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Illtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Lustswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SFLust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Chronic Illness, Gen, Missing Persons, Muteness, Sign Language, im bad at tagging so these'll be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: ren·e·gade/ˈrenəˌɡād/nouna person who deserts and betrays an organization, country, or set of principles.
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 19





	1. Laying the Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can also be followed on my writing blog on tumblr @willowink-and-barktemplates so check it out there! (i also post oneshots and drabbles over there that I havent posted here)
> 
> I will put a list of the nicknames/names featured in each chapter that aren't commonly used in the notes, so there's minimal confusion on who is who.
> 
> The Names  
> Swap - Underswap Sans
> 
> quick disclaimer!  
> Delft (as seen in the character tags) was created by TheMagneticWitch here on AO3, check out their series with Delft at https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467169 to see who he is!

“Several RESETs in a row in Swapfell…. Been awhile since a RESET in Underlust and Underswap…. Interesting.” He noted as he drifted in the Doodle Sphere, grasping the papers representing the various universes to read their code, before letting them drift to their original locations.

“Speaking of Underswap, that reminds me! I haven’t seen Swap in a while, or Dream. I should call them up soon.” He noted, floating in place for a moment, before shrugging.

“Meh, I’ll get to it later.” He decided, as he summoned the recent reports he’d had written down. Way faster to go through paper than to check each individual universe for important events.

He quickly skimmed through the reports, checking to see if anything really big had happened. “Looks like Error’s taking a break or something, no universes destroyed lately! Must mean Paperjam is distracted or something, damn I need to see how the kid’s doing…” 

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, his eyelights changing shape as he blinked. It was always a good day for him if Error hadn’t been destroying anything, it let him have a break to catch up with his friends and help in any fights against Nightmare and his gang.

“Everything looks pretty good at the moment! I’ll have to keep an eye on Swapfell, they usually don’t have this many RESETs this often anyway.” He commented, before shrugging and tossing the papers behind him as they disappeared from existence, like usual.

“What to do, what to do…” He pondered. “Oh! I know! I’ll go bug Error again!” He gave a mischievous grin, putting a hand to his chin. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his brush and opened up a portal to the Antivoid.

As he stepped inside, a feeling of Wrongness swept over him. He raised a brow bone for a moment, before shrugging and making his way over to Error’s usual set up. At first glance, it appeared completely empty. It was almost like Error had left very suddenly.

“Damn, looks like I missed him or something.” He observed, glancing around to see if the glitchy skeleton was waiting to ambush him. He had done it before, so he knew to be at least a little cautious if he didn’t feel like engaging in a FIGHT.

“Maybe he’s in Outertale? He hangs around there right? Though, he could be tormenting Swap again. He loves doing that ever since Swap went home.” He shrugged, pondering where to search next. He tapped his cheek as he contemplated.

“Welp, I better go find him! He’s not gonna annoy himself on his own! Oh wait no he does that already.” He noted, grabbing his brush to open a portal, “Whatever, it’s more fun to watch him freak out anyway, heh!” He said, before entering the portal to Outertale.


	2. (Mis)Leading the Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yES i know i'm slow at updating but here,,,, another chapter uwu
> 
> once more, this chapter will be available at @willowink-and-barktemplates on tumblr.  
> check out my undertale/utmv blog, where I will be reblogging this fic and answering questions and the like on it at @somewhere-insnowdin-forest
> 
> YEEHAW

It’s perfectly natural for him to be worried, right? He’s not THAT clingy, so it isn’t like he was obsessing or something weird…. Wait what was he thinking about?

Oh right!

Swap hasn’t contacted him in a while, which is weird and odd for him. The- annoyingly- taller skeleton usually enjoyed spamming his phone with pictures and memes. He’ll never be over the time Swap discovered minion memes from the surface, that was near traumatic.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, checking it again despite only a few minutes passing from last time. Opening his texts, he gave a frustrated sigh. It had been 3 days since his last text from Swap, and the other monster hadn’t even read his latest texts. He would know, Swap keeps forgetting to turn off his read receipts.

Y’know, now that he’s thinking about it (again), he hasn’t seen several others in his…. “Friend Group”.... Ugh, how cheesy. 

Anyway, when was the last time he had talked to Razz? They weren’t super close, and mostly knew each other through Swap, but they could usually bond over coming from Fell ‘verses, and the social impacts that result from that.

….Huh, looks like Razz also hasn’t texted him in 3 days. Razz had texted last, so there’s no way to see if he had read any of his latest messages. Weird.

Nothing from Comet, either. Though that isn’t as odd, the Outertale Sans was never much of a talker in any capacity. The muteness probably doesn’t help, though.

It’s probably fine, though. Swap and Razz had probably got stuck in a RESET loop again, that’s it. Though, didn’t Swap and Honey extract a promise from their human?

Whatever, it isn’t good for him to dwell on things like this. Or at least, that’s what his therapist says. Angel above, being on the surface will always be amazing. Especially after Frisk agreed to no more RESETS. The kid never liked the Underground anyway, too much death and danger for the lil’ scrap.

Oh hello blaring cell phone, nice to be reminded you exist!

His cell phone, disregarding his internal monologue, was blaring Honey’s ringtone. It was quite annoying, so Honey must have gotten his hands on his phone and changed it. Whatever.

“‘Ello?” He spoke into the phone, after answering the call of course.

“Fell! Great to be hearing from you, but I have a very important question.” Honey responded. 

“Uh, shoot then. Not like I was doin’ anythin’ anyway.”

“Have you seen my brother lately?”

“Swap?”

“Does it look like I have another brother? Who else, dimwit.”

“Oh hush it sugar skull.”

“I take offense to that.”

“That’s the intention! Lay off the sweets sometime.”

“Just answer the question, Fell.”

He sighed, “No, I haven’t. I was actually wondering if you had been caught in a RESET loop again.”

“If we were, I would not have called you, because I’d know where my brother is.” Honey’s accent was getting thick again, time to abort.

“Chill out, Honey. Knowing Swap, he probably ran off with Razz for a training adventure or something similar.”

“....You better be right, or I will steal all of your left shoes and make them slightly uncomfortably small.”

Damn, this guy is great with threats. In his line of work, too-small-shoes are a special brand of hell. He’d know after growing up in poverty with Edge as children.

“I’m going to let you go now, the house is a wreck currently and if Swap comes back to this chaos he’s going to obliterate every hoodie I own.” Uh oh, it sounds like Honey is about to start stress-cleaning. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, I know how you get.”

“Oh don’t worry so much, I’ll be fine dimwit.”

“Fine, fine, sugar skull. See you later.”

Angel knows that things never go his way, but he can hope his friends are okay, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Names  
> Swap - Underswap Sans  
> Honey - Underswap Papyrus  
> Fell - Underfell Sans  
> Razz - Swapfell Sans  
> Edge - Underfell Papyrus  
> Comet - Outertale Sans


	3. Tensions Rising, Ever Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a soft spot for the lust universes, so have my BOYS  
> i could totally make a chatfic just for the lustsquad, itd be hilarious. i probably wont make it but i can dream

“Pink, I told you, he’s going to be okay.” He comforted the taller skeleton, patting his shoulder a little too roughly.

“Velvet, it’s been nearly a week! 6 days! Lust is never gone this long! Maybe a few days, at most, but even then he’ll call or text me.” Pink groaned, putting his head in his hands.

All he could do was pat his shoulder.

Pink had been staying with his brother and him, partially due to the fact that SFLust was currently on the surface, and partially due to the state of Lust.

Lust, he thought, was being stupid. If something was really wrong, one of the outcodes would have contacted Pink or someone else in their inner circle. The only thing he could think about is that Lust must be avoiding Pink for whatever reason. Which is foolish, because it’s Pink, and everyone likes Pink.

“He’s gonna be fine, alright? He’s probably being stupid again, you know how he is. Here, wipe your face.” He handed Pink a velvet handkerchief.

Pink took it from his grasp, and wiped under his eye sockets. He made a face at the feeling of the cloth.

“Why do you keep buying these things anyway? They’re uncomfortable for everyone who uses them.” Pink huffed, raising a brow bone at him. He spluttered.

“I’ve told you already! We’re not going to get into this again, you always do this.” He gently shoved Pink.

Of course, it was at that moment Lewd deemed it necessary to burst through the door like the pest he is.

“GUYS!” Lewd yelled, just so he could be more annoying, probably.

He gave him a flat look, “You have a key, y’know. Now I’m gonna have to get Sin to fix that.”

“Unimportant!” The blue-themed skeleton announced, closing the partially broken door behind himself as he strode in.

“What’s so important to call for the entrance, Lewd?” Pink asked, smiling a little at their mutual friend.

“What’s important, is that a Multiversal Meeting has been called! They want as many AUs to show up as possible, which means we’ve been invited for once!” Lewd cheered, giving a big grin.

He had to admit, it DOES feel nice to be included by the larger majority of the multiverse, for once at least.

“There’s a requirement of one representative per AU, so I was gonna ask Lust but I don’t know where he is, so do you two know?” Lewd chirped, as Pink and Velvet blanched at the question.

“Uh, Lewd, no one’s seen Lust in nearly a week. Did you forget to check the group chat again? Fool.” He retorted, crossing his arms. Lewd’s face fell.

“Oh. Well, we still need a representative for Underlust then.” Lewd shrugged. In his defense, he was never good at the touchy-feely part of relationships

Pink, looking a little uncomfortable, stood up before speaking.

“I’ll represent Underlust, then.” The pink-clad skeleton decided.

“You don’t have to, Pink.” He tried to reassure, but Pink just brushed him off.

“Someone needs to represent Underlust, and you KNOW how the others get when we show that anything’s wrong, Velvet.” Pink defended, making him sigh.

Yeah, he DID know. Intimately, (heh) too. Whip is STILL embarrassed about that day, himself as well. Though, it did feel nice to know that his friends had their backs, despite their differences.

“They’ll still know something’s up, though.” Lewd replied, Pink just shot him a Look.

“They’re gonna know no matter what, but this way it doesn’t look as bad as no Underlust representative.”

“Fine, fine, you win. Like always.” Lewd flapped a gloved hand at Pink and him. It looked like he hadn’t been on shift, so he was just wearing his usual pale blue crop-top sweater. Hey wait didn’t he steal that from him once? He should steal it back, it is obscenely comfortable.

“Now, Lewd, it’s getting late, so go home. Pink’s already using the guest room, so unless you want to sleep on the Couch of Horrors, leave.” He demanded, posturing a bit to make up for his lack of height. It’s not like he’d wear his heels in his own home, after all!

“So eager to usher me off, ey?” Lewd gave a flirty wink, which he replied to with sticking his tongue out at him.

“Just remember to keep the whole thing on the down-low. Velvet, you’ll be SFLust’s Rep again right?” Lewd raised a brow bone at him.

“Uh, duh? Now get, you blue pest.” He waved his hand at him, before pulling out his phone to announce the situation to the group chat. Lucky them, they were all horrible gossips.

 **Chat: Last shenanigan; 0 days**

**Online: IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd, urmom, bruisesandbitemarks**

**expensivethingsareWORSE is now Online**

**expensivethingsareWORSE: lust is still missing, so pink will be the underlust rep at the multiverse meeting. im repping sflust again, so you can sleep in again sin, for the millionth time**

**urmom: HELL YEAH**

**bruisesandbitemarks: LET ME GUESS, LEWD IS REPPING LUSTSWAP?**

**expensivethingsareWORSE: uh, no shit sherlock**

**bruisesandbitemarks: QUIET, SHORTY, THE ADULTS ARE TALKING**

**expensivethingsareWORSE: don’t make me steal your secret stash of lingerie again**

**bruisesandbitemarks: YOU WOULDN’T!**

**expensivethingsareWORSE: oh, but i would, and i have**

**IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd: AS AMUSING AS WATCHING YOU TWO BICKER IS,**

**IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd: YOU’RE BLOWING UP MY PHONE**

**IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd: SO STOP**

**IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd: AND LEWD I KNOW YOU’RE LURKING, CHECK IN MORE OFTEN BROTHER**

**gonnafuckgod is now Online**

**gonnafuckgod: youre no fun, bro qwq**

**IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd: I SWEAR TO FUCK I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR SHOWING HIM EMOJIS, VELVET**

**expensivethingsareWORSE: hah, thats what you get for calling me short, fucker**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Names  
> Pink - Underlust Papyrus  
> Lust - Underlust Sans  
> expensivethingsareWORSE - Velvet - SFLust Sans (Swapfell-Underlust)  
> urmom - Sin - SFLust Papyrus  
> gonnafuckgod - Lewd - Swaplust Sans  
> IfuckIswearstopspreadinglieslewd - Vanilla - Swaplust Papyrus  
> bruisesandbitemarks - Whip - Lustfell Papyrus
> 
> damn do i hate formatting lol


	4. Whispers of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in [] is sign language
> 
> welcome to another round of "I realized what writing style i have and i regret it"  
> enjoy the chapter! i know its short iM SORRY

Maple’s choice in meeting location was truly lovely, he thought, as he peered out of the window at the Autumn-colored trees outside. The Overworld was just truly lovely.

“So, as you know by now, a Meeting has been called.” Maple commented, setting his fork down. They had agreed on meeting up in Maple’s universe, where they had escaped the Underground and settled. Their Human had even agreed to cease the RESETs! 

[An Outcode dropped by a few days ago, I got the information from them.] He signed back in reply, still peering out the window.

“Of course they did, half the Outcodes in the Multiverse would have set up shop in your Universe if they didn’t have other agendas by now.” Maple gave a strained chuckle, causing him to look back at his companion.

Tilting his head, he signed back to the other, [You sound strained, what is wrong?]

Maple gave him a tired smile, before responding.

“The Captain is missing. I know he’s missing because it’s been over a week and he STILL hasn’t responded to my calls. His magic has been fading from my collar for days, and I can’t gleam anything from his either. It’s like he’s not even wearing it, which can’t be true!” Maple took a moment to take several soothing breaths, as he reached a hand across the cafe table and patted his shoulders. Angel, was he bad at the whole “comfort” thing.

[Well, on that note I must report that Comet is also missing. He also will not respond to my messages, and I haven’t seen any reports of him floating away on accident. It’s been too long, and I’ve searched since I’ve realized his status as missing.] 

Maple frowned, before folding his hands on the table.

“Looks like we have a mystery, ey? Do you think any of it’s connected? I’ve heard some rumors that several others haven’t been seen in a while as well.”

[Error has not shown himself in Outertale at all lately. Word says that other Outcodes are missing as well. I’ve heard that some from a few AUs are missing too.] He reported, frowning a little as he signed his knowledge to his friend.

“Damn, that’s pretty worrying. Ugh, we’re gonna have to be Representatives for the meeting, aren’t we.”

[There isn’t really anyone else, and I hear that you can’t send a different AU in your place, either.] 

“Great. Guess it’s up to us, then.” Maple proceeded to cover his face and give a soft scream into his hands. He couldn’t blame him.

He reached over to Maple, tapping his shoulder to get his attention before signing.

[I’m not sure how severe this Meeting is, so do you suppose that a Representative from that one Universe, Illtale I believe, will show? They ARE rather minor, after all.] 

Maple shrugged, “Hmm, most likely. The phrasing made it sound super important, and with how many invitations I heard were sent out. Where do you even get that much paper? Wait no don’t answer that it was probably Ink again.”

He smiled, before nodding in agreement. The painter, despite his, well, everything, was a decent monster.

[I”ll make sure to make time in my schedule for the Meeting. It would be a pain if I had a scheduling error on an event like that.] 

“Nyeh heh, yeah, Razz had that happen once and I ended up going instead of him. No one said anything but I got a LOT of funny looks.” Maple smiled at the happy memory.

He smiled in return, before turning to look out the window again. He really hopes Comet didn’t fall asleep and accidentally drift into space again. He’s done it before, along with avoiding the lookouts while asleep. If he did, the panic attack would be quite bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Names  
> Maple - Swapfell Papyrus  
> Razz - Swapfell Sans  
> Comet - Outertale Sans
> 
> the POV character SHOULD be stupidly easy to guess, so enjoy that!


End file.
